


New Leaf

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [59]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: A certain measure of dread was to be expected from Tobio when he agreed to accompany his husband to the Aobajousai Volleyball Club benefit banquet, but the evening far exceeded his expectations on many fronts.





	New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3.

The two of them shared a glance outside the gymnasium doors of Aobajousai High School, and Tobio couldn't fight off the tingle of nerves as he readied himself to walk into the proverbial den of the enemy. Proverbial perhaps wasn't even the correct term, he mused; he was fairly certain at least one person in there of the Oikawa variety thought of him as an enemy, even though it had been five years since they had faced each other.

“You have that look on your face,” Yuutarou murmured, squeezing Tobio’s hand. “You'll be fine. They probably won't even remember you.”

Tobio quirked a brow. “Wouldn't you remember me?”

Yuutarou gave him a wry smile. “Point taken.” 

Taking a deep breath, Tobio pushed open the door to attend Yuutarou’s Aobajousai Volleyball Club alumni benefit banquet, where middle schoolers receiving a scholarship through the volleyball program would receive their official invites to the school, with the ten thousand yen per plate charge going toward the scholarship fund. Yuutarou had been a past recipient and would even be handing out one of the scholarships.

The first person who noticed him — noticed  _ them  _ — was Iwaizumi, who waved at them and drew a cherry red blush from Yuutarou. Tobio shot him a curious look before he noticed that Iwaizumi was approaching them.

“Hey, it's great to see you guys!” Iwaizumi declared, briskly clapping Yuutarou on the shoulder. He looked down at their joined hands and whistled. “I have to admit, I did not see that coming.”

Tobio shrugged. “We worked stuff out.” He averted his gaze and sighed. “We're just hoping other people here feel the same.” Swallowing hard, he whispered, “Is Oikawa-san here?”

Iwaizumi laughed. “Yeah, he’s here. If he gives you two any shit, though, I’ll donkey kick him all the way to Shiratorizawa.”

Yuutarou bowed and chirped, “Thanks, Iwaizumi-san!”

Their former senpai departed, and Tobio scrunched his nose in confusion. “Why do you keep blushing when he talks to us?”

“I'm gay and he’s hot,” Yuutarou answered bluntly, giving Tobio an eyeroll. “I'm married, not blind and dead.”

Tobio choked on his own breath at that declaration, drawing far more attention than necessary from the noise. Yuutarou sped off to snag a glass of punch and offered it. “Don’t die,” he hissed. “Then they'll never stop staring.”

Once the interest in Tobio’s coughing spell died down, the gathering went back to their mundane chitchat. Yuutarou gave him a marked ‘I told you so’ while they made their way to their assigned seats. 

When Tobio glanced over at the name listed to share their table, however, he blanched. “Uh oh.”

“What?” Yuutarou followed Tobio’s gaze and parroted, “Uh oh.”

As if summoned by Tobio’s dread, Oikawa floated over to the table and draped a heavy arm over Tobio’s shoulder. “Long time no see, Tobio-chan. Why didn't you come and say hello?”

Much to Tobio’s petty relief, Oikawa turned his attention to Yuutarou. “Ah, Yuu-chan, you're looking well. How about a hug for your ol’ senpai Oikawa-san?”

Panic flashed in Yuutarou’s eyes before they were rescued by Iwaizumi, who grabbed a fistful of jacket and dragged Oikawa back to his own chair.  “Leave them alone, asshat.”

“Remind me not to complain about your lack of vocabulary, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined. “I miss it when the only insult you knew was ‘dumbass’.”

“Too bad I don't know any other dumbasses to soften the blow.” Iwaizumi dropped into his chair near their table and gave Tobio and Yuutarou a thumbs-up.

Relief came in the form of the dinner service, ‘catered’ by Seijou’s culinary arts class, and Oikawa didn't bother them again (which was probably enforced by regular glares by Iwaizumi). Once everyone was fed and happy, the ceremony began. 

Names Tobio forgot as soon as he heard droned on, and he didn't perk up until an usher came to collect Yuutarou for his speech and scholarship delivery. 

Perking up in his chair, Tobio keened in to hang on every word. From the podium, Yuutarou gave him a little wave and ducked his shoulders in what Tobio recognized as pure nerves.

Clearing his throat, Yuutarou adjusted the microphone and gave a hesitant, “Good evening.”

The room quieted, and Yuutarou started the speech he refused to let Tobio look at beforehand. “My name is Kindaichi Yuutarou, class of 2020. I had a few roles on the team when I played. My first year, I was a middle blocker, followed by an absolutely abysmal year as a wing spiker.”

There were a few titters from the crowd, and Yuutarou’s face warmed but he continued. “It worked out pretty well, though. I got to be a captain and an ace in my third year, thanks to great teammates and their never-ending well of patience.” A few of the audience members hooted and hollered at that — Yuutarou’s old teammates, Tobio assumed.

“So let me tell you a story about my time playing volleyball.” Yuutarou folded his arms and leaned on the podium. “Once upon a time when I had a bad love affair with hair gel, I had a friend I met while playing in middle school. He wasn't the friendliest guy I knew, but that was okay.”

Tobio’s breath hitched, knowing where this anecdote would lead, but he bit his lip and clenched his fists and willed himself to not flee the building. 

Yuutarou continued. “Well, things didn't work out, and we had a falling out. Lucky for us, we went to different high schools, or I'd probably be incarcerated rather than a guest speaker.” Even Tobio couldn't keep from chuckling at that.

“Well, when I got here, I was a mess. I learned so much about not just volleyball. From my teammates and coaches and teachers, I learned how to be a good player and a good man. I guess that went okay, since they actually asked me back.” 

There were a few howls of agreement from the audience again, and Yuutarou gestured in acknowledgement. “The people who surrounded me at Seijou were the best kind. But the gift I took away from this place was patience. I learned how to look for solutions instead of dragging around my problems. It was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. Then I grew a few more centimeters.”

Tobio’s hands clenched around the arms of his chair, waiting for the end of a story he was already living. Even Oikawa couldn't look away. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuutarou continued. “Remember the friend I lost in middle school?” He harrumphed. “Well, funny thing about that. Now that I had this new outlook on volleyball and on life, we managed to patch things up. Where I once snapped like a twig, new branches grew back stronger than ever, and now that old enemy is my husband because I learned what was really important and how to build on it.” 

Oikawa wheezed in shock, staring wide eyed back and forth between the two of them. Iwaizumi leaned over to smack the back of his head and give Tobio a reassuring smile. 

Yuutarou locked eyes with Tobio, and Tobio’s heart stuttered in reply. “Seijou gave me the foundations of my life, and it’s my honor to give that same opportunity to this year’s Sportsmanship Merit Scholarship.” Turning back to the gathering, he concluded, “Ladies and gentlemen, Fujiwara Hayato.”

A weedy looking kid almost as tall as Yuutarou took the stage and accepted an enthusiastic handshake and applause, but Tobio barely noticed. His hand shook, his chest clenched, his belly tightened, his entire being vibrated to one single tune. When Yuutarou sat back down next to him and immediately squeezed his hand, Tobio knew Yuutarou heard the same note.

“Thank you,” Tobio whispered.

Chuckling, Yuutarou sank into his chair. “I was so nervous I thought my head would explode.” He took a deep breath. “Saying all that at once in front of a bunch of people I know was insane.”

Oikawa propped his chin in his palm and said, “Tobio-chan just means he’s glad to hear you say it, even if neither of you will be able to look anyone in the eye ever again now that everyone knows you two are all cute and gross.”

A dinner roll slapped the side of Oikawa’s face, and as he chirped his displeasure at Iwaizumi, the obvious culprit, Yuutarou’s hand kneaded Tobio’s, and the rest of the room melted away.

An hour later, they strolled out of the gym shoulder to shoulder, the cool night air a welcome respite from the din of humanity. Tobio inhaled deeply and sighed his relief. “That went better than I thought it would.”

“Yeah.” Yuutarou snorted and elbowed Tobio. “Seeing you and Oikawa-san rib each other was hilarious. I forgot how much you get on each other’s nerves.”

“That makes one of us.” But there was no edge to Tobio’s tone as they meandered toward the bus stop in no particular hurry. After all, the only place they had to be was with each other.


End file.
